


Want

by liss92rc



Series: Polyamory Series [3]
Category: Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Inspiration, Light Came Through inspired me, Love, Poetry, Smut, wrote this series at the same time in the same day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: I feel like I can get lost on herHer soft skin in her amazing body, wanting to explore with my mouth and hands





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilibug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/gifts), [theheavycrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/gifts).



> This series wouldn't exist if it weren't for Kayla and Sarah, thay are the master minds behind all this serie xD
> 
> I'm gonna be honest, this was hard to write, but I did my best, hope you like this!

 

_This has to be a fucking joke_

_How could I get into this trouble?_

_I haven’t felt something like this before_

_How could I fell in love of my best friend’s girlfriend?_

_I feel like I can get lost on her_

_Her soft skin in her amazing body, wanting to explore with my mouth and hands_

_Kiss her breast, feel how her nipples become hard peaks against my mouth_

_Feel all of her…_

_But the most disconcerting is not that_

_The disconcerting is that I want him too_

_I want his hands wander for all of my body_

_My hands clasping into his soft hair and guide him into my mouth_

_I never thought I ever been in this situation_

_I don’t want to destroy their relationship_

_But at the same time_

_I want to be with both of them_

_I want to pull her hair when I’m inside her from behind and see his face contorted with pleasure while she takes him in her mouth_

_I want to kiss him when he’s inside her, kiss his neck and watch how he fucks her from behind_

_There’s a lot of sinful things I want to do with them_

_But most of it_

_I want them to be with me_

_To love me and love them_

_It’s all I want_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to be honest, this was the most difficult that I have written so far, I wrote it at the same time my other two, Both and Changes, but it was hard cause this has a little more described smut and I wasn't sure if it was going to like or if was well written or if it has sense, this isn't my forte, but I did my best.


End file.
